movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotel Transylvania 4: Christmas Holiday
''Hotel Transylvania 4: Christmas Holiday Wedding ''is an upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated Christmas comedy film, produced by Sony Pictures Animation. It is the fourth main installment in the Hotel Transylvania ''film series and the sequel to ''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation ''(2018). The film is being directed by Mike Mitchell and written by Todd Garner and Adam Sandler. Most of the cast members will reprise their roles. Additional cast members include Kevin Hart and Jonathan Sadowski, Jane Fonda, DJ Cassidy and Alex Newell. The film will be released by Sony Pictures Releasing on December 22, 2021 in RealD 3D. Featuring a hit holiday single by Sia. Summary The fourth film will be about Mavis who wants to make the best Creepmas ever for her family. Cast * Selena Gomez als Mavis, The Wedding * Adam Sandler als graaf Dracula, The Wedding * Andy Samberg as Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran, The Wedding * Kevin James as Frankenstein, The Wedding * David Spade as Griffin * Steve Buscemi as Wayne * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray, The Wedding * Fran Drescher as Eunice * Molly Shannon as Wanda * Kevin Hart as Sean Micah, Johnny's cousin. * Jonathan Sadowski as Brian Lyon, Mike's friend. * Kathryn Hahn as Ericka Van Helsing * Jim Gaffigan as Abraham Van Helsing * Troy Baker as Cardinal * Megan Mullally as Linda Loughran * Nick Offerman as Mike Loughran * Chrissy Tiegan as Crystal * Mel Brooks as Vlad, The Wedding * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis Loughran, The Wedding * Sadie Sandler as Winnie * Mike Mitchell as Blobby / Baby Blobby / Puppy Blobby * Sunny Sandler as Sunny * Jane Fonda as Ellen, a Christmas sweater witch. * DJ Cassidy as DJ Cooper * Alex Newell as Party Plannner, a Gremlin. * Luenell as Shrunken Head * Joe Whyte as Tinkles * Robert Smigel as Marty * Joyce Arrestia as Elderly Gremlin * Chris Parnell als Studio * Jamie Camil als El Chupacabra * Frank Welkers as Irritator, a Vlad's Pet Dinosaur., Monsters, and Additional Voices Soundtrack 3.4 2D-3D #HotelT45 # Hoi # What Christmas Means To Me - CeeLo Green # Santa Tell Me - Ariana Grande # Holiday - Madonna (Pop/Soul Mix) # Jingle Vibes (ft. Flo Rida) - DJ Cassidy (Funky Pop/Holiday Mix) # Mavis' Christmas Lullaby - Selena Gomez # The Chipmunks Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) Release * The film will be released early on November 2, 2020 in RealD 3D. DJCassidyVEVO * DJ Cassidy - Jingle Vibes (Lyric Video) ft. Flo Rida Sia * Sia - It' Christmas Time (From Hotel Transylvania 4) Sony Animation * Lyric Video: Mavis' Christmas Lullaby by Selena Gomez | Hotel Transylvania 4 Presenters * Director: Mike Mitchell * Production Designer: '''Don Shank' * Character Designer: Craig matts * Art Director: Stephen DeStefano * Head of Layout: Tom Bruno, Jr. Sony Animation Hotel Transylvania 4: Christmas Holiday | Official Teaser * Song: Jingle Bells - Crazy Frog Hotel Transylvania 4: Christams Holiday | Official Trailer # Song: Ho Ho Ho - Sia Special Effects * 'Sony Pictures Imageworks (SPI) '(Vancouver, BC) Sony Animation Mock Ad: Holiday Greetings | Hotel Transylvania 4: Christmas Holiday * Song: Dance-Pop Music Sony Animation The Christmas Boogie | Hotel Transylvania 4: Christmas Holiday * Song: Holiday/Dance-Pop Music Sony Entertainment * Hotel Transylvania 4 - Jingle Vibes Preview Movieclips Coming Soon * Going Sledding Sony Animation Hotel Transylvania 4: Christmas Holiday | TV Spot * Song: Feelin' Like Christmas - OBB Rating * Rated G (General Audience) with mild threat, scary scenes, very mild slapstick violence, rude humour. Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Real-D 3D Category:Comedy Category:Sequels Category:Sony Pictures films Category:Family films Category:Movies Category:IMDb Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Category:IMAX Films Category:November 2020 Releases Category:Christmas Category:Holiday Category:Christmas Movies